Watching How To Train Your Dragon 2
by dashandcrash
Summary: Vikings watch the second movie. T just to be safe. I am putting this story up for adoption. Pm me if you would like to adopt it and stuff. Thank you for all the reviews! So sorry.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own how to train your dragon. I just love the movie. Please tell me if there are any grammatical problems I can fix.

Pagebreak-pagebreak-pagebreak-I think you get the idea

Right after Astrid kissed Hiccup on the cheek Hiccup saw a bright light and then the whole village was in a strange room. Then a very loud voice was heard. _Welcome Vikings. Don't ask who I am because I will never tell. I want to show you all a movie. Don't ask why. Also don't ask what a movie is. Just face the big white thing. _Stoick was yelling and screaming about where they were and who the strange voice was but there was no answer.

Then the big white thing started to flash with strange lights. They decided to watch. But then The voice said _I forgot something. Do not hurt maim or touch any other species in this room with malice intent. _Then all of their weapons disappeared and then….The dragons appeared. But they were hidden so the Vikings were just freaking out that their weapons were missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccup and Toothless BLUR PAST. **WHY WAS THERE A PERSON ON THAT DRAGON! Stoick Screamed. Nobody notice that Hiccup and Astrid both smiled. **To the island village of Berk, festively adorned with flags and banners. Major new additions alter its familiar skyline. **And what happened to my village?! Stoick screamed. The Vikings were amazed by how much the village has grown.

**HICCUP (V.O.) This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.** Hiccup why are you talking? Why are you doing anything! Stoick was screaming. Hiccup said "I don't know dad its in the future."

**ON A CLUSTER OF SHEEP, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air! HICCUP (V.O.) Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call- WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of VIBRANT COLORS blurs by. DRAGONS BARREL PAST at a dizzying speed. Their RIDERS SWIPE, KICK, and ROLL into one another while they WEAVE neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk**.

Why are there dragons on my island! And why are there people riding them?! No one could answer him. **HICCUP (V.O.) DRAGON RACING! It's like an aerial version of the Monte Carlo race. Spectators ROAR from wooden bleachers, fastened to cliff faces and perched over the sea. FISHLEGS, now 20 and even larger, rides his gronkle, MEATLUG, who carries the sheep in her claws, until... SNOTLOUT, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, HOOKFANG, steal the sheep from them.**

Wait why are you riding DRAGONS! Snotlout?! Astrid?! They didn't answer him. Hiccup cam to their defense saying "They wouldn't know dad. This is the future remember**?" SNOTLOUT Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that? FISHLEGS Snotlout! That's mine! Snotlout FALLS BACK toward RUFFNUT and TUFFNUT, who lag on their two-headed Zippleback, BARF &amp; BELCH. SNOTLOUT Here ya go, babe. With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She SNATCHES it with a sneer and a GRUMBLE. SNOTLOUT (CONT'D) Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do. RUFFNUT Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here. Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin. TUFFNUT Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch! Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. **

I'm just not going to ask anymore. Said Stoick. The teens are all relived. Astrid and Hiccup are relived. The other teens are wondering why they are even riding dragons. **As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut DROPS her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, STOICK turns to the frenzied crowd. STOICK That's nine for the Twins, Astrid lags with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE! Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless. STOICK (CONT'D) And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm. GOBBER Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?**

What talk? And hes right where am I? Asked Hiccup. "Who cares useless? You don't matter anyway Said snotlout. Hey! Be quiet and watch the movie said Astrid. Ok beautiful. Hey but why am I hitting on Ruffnut? Why am I not hitting on you? Said Snotlout. I don't know and I don't care. And don't call me beautiful! Said Astrid.

**WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets CLIPPED from behind. ASTRID, rolls in, astride STORMFLY - spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself. ASTRID What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now! SNOTLOUT She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets. ASTRID Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?! SNOTLOUT Only for a few hours! **I almost buried Snotface? AWESOME! Said Ruffnut. Everyone had no idea why they were riding dragons.

**BACK TO THE RACERS, as they peel away, pouring on the speed. HICCUP (V.O.) Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in. **Oh Thor. I am so confused! We kill dragons and in the future we are friends with them? Said Gobber. Apparently said Hiccup. Then they turned their attention to the screen.

**And, really, why wouldn't they? The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon friendly additions. HICCUP (V.O.) We have custom stables... all-you can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash... In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame. HICCUP (V.O.) Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself. Astrid rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. **

Wow is that even Berk? Asked Fishlegs. It has to be. Said Snotlout. The movie guys! Said Astrid. She really wanted to know if she would win. **BACK TO STOICK, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods. STOICK It's time, Gobber. GOBBER Righty-ho! (aloud, to the crowd) Last lap! A HORN sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited. ASTRID The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing! RUFFNUT Come on, Barf! TUFFNUT Let's go! FISHLEGS Go, Meatlug! GOBBER loads the BLACK SHEEP onto a catapult.**

Whats the black sheep? Asked Tuffnut. I don't care as long as I win said Ruffnut. Astrid was rolling her eyes at Ruffnuts statement. **GOBBER This is your big moment. Have a nice flight! He pulls the trigger, LAUNCHING the black sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it. ASTRID Up, up, up! In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug blur past, NABBING the sheep. ASTRID (CONT'D) No! FISHLEGS Good job, Meatlug! Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut. FISHLEGS (CONT'D) Here you go, darling. Mine's worth ten! RUFFNUT Yeah! The Black Sheep! Snotlout sighs, frustrated. ASTRID You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!**

Snotlout was repulsed at how he was acting towards ruffnut. Fishlegs was confused because he beat astrid and didn't take the chance to win. Astrid was saying "No way-No way did I just lose to Fishlegs." Hiccup said actually you lost to the twins. Astrid was now ready to explode. But the whole village was laughing at astrid losing and the fact that snotlout and Fishlegs were fighting for Ruffnut.

**RUFFNUT I'm totally winning! Fishlegs hovers up nest to Ruffnut with a starry-eyed smile. FISHLEGS We're winning together! She RAMS BARF into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled SPIN. He SLAMS into Snotlout, sending their dragons TUMBLING head over tail. The crowd goes wild. RUFFNUT No one can stop me now! TUFFNUT Except for me. We're attached, genius! He GRABS at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-ofwar. TUFFNUT (CONT'D) Quit trying to steal all my glory! And while they're distracted, Astrid steers Stormfly toward them, CLOSING IN. STOICK Get 'em, Astrid!**

The village was confused why the chief was cheering for one person and not the dragon riders as a whole. **TUFFNUT It's MY glory! No sheep, no glory! RUFFNUT You're always ruining EVERYTHING! Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and PLUCKS the black sheep from the Twins' hands. ASTRID Gotcha! She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, black sheep in hand. RUFFNUT Astrid! BACK TO STOICK, beside himself. The crowd ROARS. STOICK Well played! Hahaha! (gloating, to the crowd) That's my future daughter-in-law! BACK TO ASTRID ON STORMFLY eyeing the fast-approaching FINISH LINE, unaware as... FISHLEGS suddenly RAMS Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid. SNOTLOUT Uh, excuse me. ASTRID Stormfly! Snotlout HURLS his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces. Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they BLAST past the finish line, DUNKING the black sheep into their basket! STOICK That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game! The crowd COMES UNHINGED. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory. HICCUP (V.O.) Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**

The village was laughing at the misfortune of the twins. Astrid was very happy at the realization that she won. Extremely happy. But now they heard the voice talking once again. _I see you haven't killed anyone yet. That doesn't mean anything though. The night is still young. But onward to the next scene!_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Thanks guys for reading my story! Anyway I am using the official script of the how to train your dragon 2 movie. Thank you all._


	3. Chapter 3

**A boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a BLACK SPECK rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom. Tucked into his riding position, HICCUP appears to be part of TOOTHLESS. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless. HICCUP Yeah! They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather. HICCUP (CONT'D) What do you think, bud? Wanna give this another shot? Toothless grumbles in protest. HICCUP (CONT'D) Toothless! It'll be fine. With a click of a lever, he LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle. HICCUP (CONT'D) Ready? Toothless SNORTS unenthusiastically. Suddenly, Hiccup SLIDES OFF of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, YELLING as he plummets.**

Hiccup why are you falling from Toothless?! Asked Astrid in an angry wisper. Hiccup said I have no idea but… Why am I missing my leg? He whispered back. What? She asked. Look back at the screen he said. She gasped. The wanted to find out so the continued watching the movie. The children of berk were screaming. The women were gasping in horror. Toothless and the rest of the dragons smiled it looks like fun! But last but not least the twins were trying to hunt down a dragon so they could try. Idiots said snotlout.

**Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps... and YANKS, unfurling SHEETS OF LEATHER as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, SNAPPING OPEN like WINGS... and sending him GLIDING - out of control, at first, then stabilizing. The turbulence buffets his flight suit heavily. But he's flying! Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup.**

Wow! Amazing! Incredible! I want to try that!(We all know where that last one came from) Were heard coming from the people from the village. They all thought that was amazing. Gobber said that would take some serious blacksmithing. And it has to be from someone other than me! I'm not even that good.

**The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. They PLUNGE past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again. Impressive as it is, Hiccup is gliding at a steep angle. Toothless launches fireballs ahead of Hiccup, boosting him higher with the expanding heat bursts. HICCUP (CONT'D) This is amazing! A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering ROCK FORMATION, dead ahead. HICCUP (CONT'D) No longer amazing! Toothless! Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless POURS ON THE SPEED, trying to catch Hiccup as he HURTLES toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's UNABLE TO PULL UP at a steep enough angle. HICCUP (CONT'D) Oh, no! At the last second, Toothless BLASTS the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, then WRAPS Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and HURTLES into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau. Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings. HICCUP (CONT'D) That really came out of nowhere. The blown up sea stack collapses. HICCUP (CONT'D) We gotta work on your solo gliding there, bud. That locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?**

But didn't the person flying lock up the dragons tail? Asked snotlout. Yeah I thought so. Said Fishlegs. Oh man Toothless is not going to like that said Astrid in a whisper. I know said hiccup. **Hiccup reels in his dorsal fin and removes his helmet, revealing a 20 year old Hiccup framed by wild hair, complete with a Viking braid. He walks to the edge of the cliff, taking in the NEW LAND stretching off into the horizon, its tall cliffs and seastacks adorned with swaying gold birch trees basking in the dappled afternoon sunlight. **Woah when did Hiccup become HOT?! Said a random Viking woman. I don't know and I don't care said Ruffnut. She got out of her chair and went to the one nearest to Hiccups. Astrid was sitting there with her mouth open because she didn't believe it. Tuffnut was laughing so much he fell out of his chair. Snotlout was saying that could not be Hiccup. They continued on with the movie.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Looks like we found another one, bud. Toothless FUSSES and SNORTS, not amused, shaking off dust and pebbles like a wet dog. Hiccup flinches as a pebble WHACKS him on the back of the head. He looks back to Toothless, who averts his eyes. HICCUP (CONT'D) Oh, what? Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? Well... try this on! Hiccup TACKLES Toothless and tries to put him in a headlock. HICCUP (CONT'D) Ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse? **Astrid was laughing at the pairs antics.

**Toothless simply stands on his hind legs, lifting Hiccup off of his flailing feet and dangling him over the cliff's edge. HICCUP (CONT'D) Oh, come on. You wouldn't hurt a one-legged—**Wait one legged? Asked Snotlout. Pay attention Snotlout said Astrid. If you actually look Hiccup only has one leg. Wait Hiccup has two legs said Tuffnut. Astrid groans.

**Hiccup looks down, seeing the precipitous drop below. HICCUP (CONT'D) You're right! You're right! You win! You win! WHAM! Toothless flips him over, pinning him to the ground. Hiccup squirms, throwing mock punches. Toothless playfully retaliates with feline taps to Hiccup's head. HICCUP (CONT'D) He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter - URFFF! Toothless rests his head on Hiccup - SQUEEZING THE AIR out of him. Toothless then suddenly starts grooming Hiccup, lapping at his face and covering him in slobber. HICCUP (CONT'D) Gaaaaagh! Hiccup fights to get free, finally springing to his feet and shaking off the viscous saliva. HICCUP (CONT'D) You KNOW that doesn't wash out. Toothless LAUGHS, pleased with himself. **This caused everyone in the audience to laugh. Even Hiccup agreed that it was funny.

**Shifting his attention back to the new land stretched out before them, Hiccup reaches beneath his chest plate and produces a leather-bound book. He unfurls it to reveal an EXPLORERS MAP, modified with added strips in every direction to accommodate their ever-expanding world. Drawings indicate new lands, new tribes, and many new dragons. Hiccup peels a fresh strip of paper from a hidden fold in his flight suit and holds it out for Toothless to lick. Hiccup affixes the moistened strip to the map's outer edge, then whittles a pencil and consults a compass affixed to his forearm. HICCUP (CONT'D) So what should we name it? Toothless GURGLES as he gnaws under his wing, preoccupied. HICCUP (CONT'D) "Itchy Armpit" it is. Hiccup carefully draws the new island's outline. ** It would take years too make a map like that said Gobber. Um flying dragons? That would make it such a less timly trip said fishlegs. Ahh makes sense said Gobber.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. (beat) Wouldn't that be something? (burdened) So, whaddya say? Just keep going? **Wait that is a night fury?! Asked Snotlout. Yes said hiccup. _I think it is time to show you something. Here are the dragons. _Said the strange voice. Then the dragons appeared. _Even though you are accepting them I think to kept everyone safe you should stay on separate sides of the room. _Almost everyone agreed.

**Toothless' ear plates suddenly SHOOT UP. He ROARS, and his call is answered by a familiar SCREECH. Hiccup turns to see... **_Next scene!_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_So how did you think of it? I am thinking about bringing the future people there to watch it with them? If I can get five reviews saying yes then I will do it. But it has to be by 4/5/15 or if that isn't how you read your dates April 5(Easter 2015) 2015. I need time to write the chapters. Expect 2 more chapters before tomorrow! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**ASTRID rising into view, astride Stormfly. Stormfly grabs talon-fulls of rock to slow her landing. HICCUP 'Afternoon m'lady. Where have you been? Astrid dismounts and throws back her fur hood as Toothless rushes up to greet them. ASTRID Winning races. What else? The real question is... where have YOU been? HICCUP Avoiding my dad. **Stoick frowned. Why would his son be avoiding him?

**ASTRID Oh, no. What happened now? Astrid sits beside Hiccup, inspecting his latest addition to the map. Behind them, Toothless greets Stormfly, inciting a play fight. HICCUP Oh, you're gonna love this. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world, and I get... He gets to his feet and puffs out his chest. HICCUP (CONT'D) (imitating Stoick) ... Son, we need to talk. **The whole village was laughing. His impersonation was spot on!

**Astrid smiles and adopts Hiccup's sloppy slouch. ASTRID (imitating Hiccup) Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started. Hiccup breaks character, grimacing at her impression of him. HICCUP Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that. What is this character? And second... what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders? Astrid laughs, jostling her shoulders in an awkward way. HICCUP (CONT'D) A truly flattering impersonation. **The whole village noticed the closeness of the two. Snotlout was very upset at seeing how close they were. Astrid was his not Hiccup's.

** Anyway, he goes... (resuming Stoick's brogue) You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder... ASTRID (continuing her impression of Hiccup) Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too. HICCUP WHEN have I ever done that with my hands? ASTRID You just did. She laughs, playfully. HICCUP Okay... just... (holding her arms, mockstern) Hold still. It's very serious. She giggles, trying to hold a straight face. HICCUP (CONT'D) (resuming Stoick's brogue) You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided- Astrid straightens, her face brightening. ASTRID -TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! "**What?! Useless chief?! That's never going to happen said snotlout. He will burn the village down!" The rest of the village agreed. Toothless was very upset at the comments people were making. "_In actuality he saved all of your lives. He killed the dragon that was making the other dragons raid berk for food. But he could not escape in time and that is how he lost his leg. I do not like you people disrespecting him when he saved your lives. AND IF YOU KEEP DOING IT I WILL NOT LET YOU TALK UNTIL YOU GO HOME! We clear?" _Yes everyone thought the person was scary so the kept their mouths shut.

**Oh, my gods! She jumps to her feet, beaming... ASTRID (CONT'D) Hiccup, that's amazing! And socks Hiccup in congratulations, deliberately hitting the dorsal fin release button and triggering it to pop up. She laughs as Hiccup reels it back in, self-consciously. HICCUP You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive! They're suddenly BOWLED OVER by Toothless and Stormfly. HICCUP (CONT'D) Yeah, so... this is what I'm dealing with. Astrid helps him up and dusts him off. ASTRID (excited) What did you tell him? HICCUP I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone.** Soick said "typical hiccup behavior."

** Astrid picks up the map, folding it as she paces around him, processing it all. ASTRID Well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy... She pauses, wincing in sympathy. She turns to Hiccup. He nods knowingly, taking the map from her. HICCUP It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing. ASTRID I think you're missing the point. I mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited. Hiccup shakes his head. HICCUP I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. But... He shuffles to the cliff's edge, gazing out at the new land. HICCUP (CONT'D) I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me? He sits at the edge, looking burdened, restless. Astrid approaches and settles beside him, joining him in looking out at the distant horizon. She weaves another braid into his hair as she speaks. ASTRID What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup. She places a hand on his chest. ASTRID (CONT'D) It's in here. (beat) Maybe you just don't see it yet. She kisses his cheek, but gets a mouthful of Toothless' slobber. "**Woah what happens in the future that makes Astrid and Hiccup start dating?" Asked fishlegs. No one had an answer.

**She grimaces, wiping it off. Distracted, Hiccup eyes the horizon keenly. HICCUP Maybe. But, y'know... there is something out there. ASTRID (exasperated) Hiccup... He turns her face to the horizon. A distant smoke plume rises from a misty valley. **" What is that?" asked Gobber. Too bad no one hand an answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sorry guys I will not be able to get the next chapter today. But I will do It in the morning. Have a nice day!_


	5. Chapter 5

**" Hiccup and Toothless fly over the fjord, winding deep through undulating crimson and gold forests. Astrid and Stormfly catch up as the autumn colors suddenly give way to charred timbers. They fly deeper, through ash and wafting smoke. Ahead, in a sheltered harbor, an explosion of ice stands as an eerie marker of what used to be a TRAPPER'S FORT. HICCUP "Stay close." They fly through the suspended remains of the buildings, splintered, and frozen in mid-destruction. HICCUP (CONT'D) "What happened here?" It's at once harrowing and puzzling. Toothless spots an enormous DRAGON FOOTPRINT in the muddy shoreline below, leaving him uneasy."** "No dragon has that big of a footprint" said Fishlegs. He looked really scared. Well that wasn't just him. Everyone else was concerned and or scared at the possible size of that dragon. It seemed huge. Stoick was concerned by the "stay close". "You have done this before?!" "You should not be putting yourself in danger like that!" Were only some of the things coming from his mouth. "Hehehe….I have no idea if I have done that before…Its in the future.." Hiccup was hoping that the movie would discract his father because he was running out of excuses.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) "Easy, bud." As they crest the ice formations, Astrid spots a CREW OF MEN at the stern of a moored ship below. ASTRID Hiccup! ERET (O.S.) "Fire!" The men fire a stern-mounted cannon. The projectile unfurls into a NET. Hiccup and Toothless dart out of its way. HICCUP "Astrid! Look out!" It HITS Stormfly, TANGLING her wings and causing her to spin uncontrolled. Astrid struggles to free her as they HURTLE toward a collision. ASTRID "HICCUP!" Astrid falls off of Stormfly, but Toothless SNATCHES her at the last second.** "It seems as though Toothless has caught you before Astrid" "Fishface shut up I want to see if Hiccup gets pulverized!" "Sorry Snotlout."

**Stormfly hits the ground, tangled in the net. Trappers rush out of hiding, piling onto her with ropes and weapons. She whips her tail, sending spikes flying. ERET "Watch the tail!" A large, raven-haired trapper lunges over the spray of spikes and lands upon Stormfly's head, twisting it and taking her down like a rodeo cowboy. ERET (CONT'D) "Tie those legs up!" Eret deftly ties her gnashing jaws shut, wrangling her into submission - clearly a pro among pros. He looks up, revealing a handsome face and gleaming, intelligent eyes that search the sky as Toothless' tell-tale BANSHEE scream rings out. ERET (CONT'D) "Is that what I think it is?"** "A real hottie?" "Ruffnut are you ok?" "Yeah you sound weird." After Astrid and Tuffnut's comments Ruffnut replied "Never better." Everyone was slowly moving away from Ruffnut. If she was sick they certainly did not want to be like…..That.

** Toothless suddenly streaks across the sky, banking and landing with a FEROCIOUS ROAR. HICCUP "STOP!" ASTRID "STORMFLY!" (to the trappers) "What are you doing?" Astrid and Hiccup leap off of Toothless, rushing toward Stormfly. Eret's men immediately draw weapons. Hiccup extends and ignites his DRAGON BLADE - a telescoping fiery sword - impressive enough to wow Eret's men.** "Woah…Hiccup when we get back to berk you are making me that!" "No way Tuff that sword's mine!"  
"Um snotlout, Tuffnut I am not making you a fire sword. I'm not that stupid."

**ERET "Back again?" Eret steps forward, focused only on Toothless. ERET (CONT'D) "Soil my britches... that is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good." (to his fellow trappers) "Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army." His men sound out in agreement. Hiccup eyes Astrid, confused. ASTRID "Dragon army?" HICCUP "Look, we don't want any trouble." ERET "Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!" HICCUP "Wait..." ASTRID "What are you talking about?" Astrid and Hiccup take in the icy destruction, putting it together. HICCUP "You think we did this?" ERET "Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them." HICCUP "What do-gooder - there are other dragon riders?" ERET "You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me." Eret approaches. Toothless snarls, protectively. ERET (CONT'D) "You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?" **"WHY ARE YOU DEALING WITH THAT MADMAN!? GO BACK TO BERK AT ONCE!" "Woah dad who is Drago Bludvist?" "He is a madman! Don't deal with anything of his!" "Wow your dad is really upset about this Dragon Bludvist guy." "I know Astrid this is probably going to be interesting."

**HICCUP "Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?" TEENY "He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow." NO-NAME "And Drago don't take well to excuses." Eret parts his tunic, revealing a large branding-iron scar on his torso, in the shape of a dragon skull, split by a sword. ERET "This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed. He promised be far less understanding in the future." **"Poor Eret. Ruffnut will make you better!" "Oh Thor my sister has to have eel pox. Stay away from her!"

** HICCUP (exasperated) "Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon, or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay?" (MORE) Just give us back our dragon, and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met." Eret bows playfully. ERET "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive." He pulls a dagger from behind his back, waving it cockily. His men ready their weapons and net cannons. ERET (CONT'D) "After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury." Toothless ROARS a warning. HICCUP "And this is Toothless. He says we're going. Now." ERET "Heh. They all say that." (beat) "RUSH 'EM, LADS!" Eret lunges toward them. Toothless BLASTS, bringing down a massive spire of ice. It shatters as it hits the ground, forcing Eret and his men to dive out of the way. Making quick use of the distraction, Hiccup re-ignites his dragon blade and slashes through the ropes binding Stormfly. ASTRID "Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go!" Eret gets to his feet in time to see Toothless and Stormfly take to the air, carrying Hiccup and Astrid out of reach of the volley of arrows. ERET "YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?! DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL!" **Everyone was now concerned with the so called "madman" coming for their dragons.

_"I think it is time to bring some other people and dragons here." "Please do not harm them." _Then out of nowhere a door appeared and multiple people appeared. First appeared was

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys I will have a poll on my profile and you guys will only have 10 hours too chose the first person. Then I will go by the number of votes. But I have already decided the first person so you guys are picking the 2nd person.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys I just saw a review telling me what I can do better. Thank you. But I am not changing the original script because people could say I made it my own and report and somehow delete my story. But I can try to do that more with what I write.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"Ruffnut!?" "Wait Ruffnut is right here!" "_I am bringing people from the future here. Don't ask why. Honestly I have no idea why I did it." _

Older Ruffnut: "Barf! Belch! Come here!"

But since they did not bond just yet barf and belch was confused. _"Ruffnut you are in the past. Barf and belch does not know you yet."_

Older Ruffnut: Oh ok.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) The GANG joyrides past GOTHI'S house, scattering her assortment of terrible terrors. She waves a fist at them as they sweep past, WHOOPING AND CHORTLING, leading us down to... THE UPPER PLAZA, where a GATHERED CROWD of Vikings and their dragons are cued up outside of Gobber's BLACKSMITH STALL, awaiting their turns. **

Fishlegs:"Wow that's one long line! What are they there for?"

Astrid: "I don't know Fishlegs but how about we watch the movie to find out?

**Stoick maneuvers through the crowd, spouting JOVIAL GREETINGS in passing. He makes a bee-line for GOBBER, who is busily grinding a metal dragon tooth into shape. A Zippleback waits patiently, his head cocked open like a car hood while the other head watches, sympathetically. STOICK "Any sign of him?" Gobber flips up his welding guard, revealing a matching area of unsoiled skin. GOBBER "Ah, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement." STOICK "Oh, he's ready. You'll see." A SUDDEN EXCITEMENT in the crowd heralds Hiccup and Astrid's return. They touch down on Toothless and Stormfly. STOICK (CONT'D) "Haha! There he is!" (to Gobber, proving his point) "Huh? The pride of Berk!" **

Hiccup: "Pride of Berk? Really? Is that true?"

Older Ruffnut: "Duh. Everyone calls you that!"

**Hiccup stows his helmet and heads toward Stoick with urgency. GOBBER "Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay." HICCUP "Sorry. Got held up." (privately, to Stoick) "Hey, Dad, could I have a word?" STOICK "Something you're itching to tell me?" HICCUP "Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes." Stoick hands him an apron and guides him to the front desk. STOICK "Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So..." Stoick changes the rune on the "being served" placard. STOICK (CONT'D) "Forty one? Forty –" HICCUP Could we just talk in private for- STARKARD –"That's me! That's me! I'm next!" (pushing his way through) "I was ahead of you! Excuse me, I've been here all day!" STARKARD reaches the counter, giddy with excitement. STARKARD (CONT'D) "Okay, I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and a big stowage compartment." **

Fishlegs:It sounds like they are ordering saddles?

Older Ruffnut:** "**Of course! Its hard to ride dragons with a saddle. Most wouldn't risk it. But not me it would be fun to ride without a saddle. All that destruction!"

**STOICK "Absolutely! You got it, sir!" Stoick spins Hiccup around, steering him back into the shop. HICCUP "Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles." STOICK "Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people. Excuse us, Grump." They step over the tail of a large, snoring oaf of a dragon, stirring him awake with a fussy start. GOBBER "Grump! You let the forge die down again!" Grump coughs a slug of molten lava into the forge. It splatters everywhere, igniting a rash of fires. Hiccup sidesteps them as he gathers materials in the back of the stall. Gobber pulls the fire extinguisher, dumping water everywhere. GOBBER (CONT'D) "That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!" Stoick fills a toolbox with tools from Hiccup's workbench. STOICK "One of these. And this..." HICCUP "Dad" - STOICK – "There you go! Go on. Have away." HICCUP "But, seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across." GOBBER "Another one?!" Fishlegs walks in, followed by the Twins and Snotlout. FISHLEGS "Any new dragons?" Stoick slaps a sheet of leather onto a dragon mold, and hands Hiccup pencil. Exasperated, Hiccup begins tracing an outline as he speaks. HICCUP" We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly." GOBBER "Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?" Gobber spins his prosthetic arm dispenser. HICCUP "No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the-hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers." ASTRID "You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird." **

Gobber: And scary excuse me I must now go change my skivvies!"

That statement made the whole village cringe.

**HICCUP "I've never seen anything like it. And worst of all, they thought we did it!" Gobber pops off his prosthetic tongs and selects a wire brush from his dispenser... GOBBER "Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life." Which he uses to brush his mustache and eyebrows. Stoick takes the sheet of leather to the table saw... STOICK "Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time" - And pulls a lever, starting it up. STOICK (CONT'D) (sing-songy, under his breath) "Once we make the big announcement!" Hiccup pulls the lever, shutting the saw down. HICCUP "They are building a dragon army." Silence fills the stall. Vikings exchange worried glances. HICCUP (CONT'D) "Or at least the guy they work for is. Dargo Bloody Fist or something." Stoick's eyes widen. He turns to Gobber, with growing alarm. TUFFNUT "I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!" RUFFNUT "Or mine." TUFFNUT "You're such a moron." FISHLEGS "A beautiful moron." SNOTLOUT "Yeah..." Ruffnut grumbles, revolted by their advances. Stoick grabs Hiccup by the shoulders, wide-eyed and intense. STOICK Bludvist? "Drago Bludvist?" HICCUP "Uh, yeah. Wait. You know him?"** **Stoick rushes down a circular stone staircase into the vast, bustling cave that houses the dragon stables. STOICK "GROUND ALL DRAGONS!" HICCUP "What? Why?!" Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, and Toothless chase after Stoick. STOICK "SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!" HICCUP "Whoa, whoa, whoa." "Wait! What is happening?" GOBBER "You heard the man! Lock it down!" Behind him, the massive storm doors rattle as they're lowered. STOICK "No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!" HICCUP "Because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?" Stoick turns to Hiccup, gravely serious. STOICK "Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscience or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all." Stoick continues on shouting orders, leaving Hiccup stewing. STOICK (CONT'D) "Get them into their pens! Quickly!" Hiccup chases around to confront Stoick. HICCUP "Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him." STOICK "No. We fortify the island." HICCUP "It's our duty to keep the peace!" STOICK "Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war." HICCUP "War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind." STOICK "Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about." (beat) "A chief protects his own." Stoick heads off, calling out more orders... STOICK (CONT'D) SECURE THE STABLES! LATCH EVERY STALL! ... leaving Hiccup eyeing Toothless as the storm doors close. Astrid approaches him, seeing the determination on his face. ASTRID "Hiccup, don't." HICCUP "I have to." He gives her a quick peck on the cheek. STOICK "THIS WAY! QUICKLY!" Hiccup and Toothless BLAST PAST, heading for the exit. STOICK (CONT'D) "HICCUP!" They try to fly through one door, but it seals shut. HICCUP "Come on!" Toothless spins around and DIVES through the gap in the second lowering storm door. STOICK "Hiccup!" Astrid and Stormfly blow past Stoick and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving Stoick fuming.**

Fishlegs:"Wow it sounds like that drago Bludvist guy is awful."

Stoick: "He kills without forgiveness or mercy! Of course the man is awful! And why did you two go after him!"

Hiccup: "Probably to try to reason with him."

Astrid: "What he said."


	7. Chapter 7

_"Let me introduce your next visitor." _The same way Ruffnut appeared Tuffnut appeared.

Tuffnut: whoa is that older me! I am so cool!

Ruffnut: Not as cool as me!

As the twins were fighting the movie started up again.

**Eret's ship carves a defiant path North, leaving the last glimpses of Lapland in its wake. Eret stands on the bowsprit, eyeing the waves intently, searching the surface. He turns toward the deck, where his crewmen man the gunwale cannons, sights trained to the sky.** **ERET "Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky. Not if we want to keep our" - UG "Uh... Eret?" Eret turns in the direction Ug is pointing to see a pair of dragons flapping toward them. ERET "HEADS! OFF THE PORT QUARTER!" The crewmen swing the net cannons toward the back-lit, silhouetted dragons, drawing ever closer. ERET (CONT'D) "Net 'em, lads! Take 'em down!" Eret loads a cannon and takes aim. He spots Hiccup and Astrid riding the dragons. His eyes narrow, determined. ERET (CONT'D) "You're not getting away this time." Nets fly through the air. Hiccup and Astrid outmaneuver them and dive toward the ship, landing on the deck with a clatter. ERET (CONT'D) "And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed." Astrid brandishes her axe in invitation. Hiccup indicates for her to lower it, then holds up his hands in surrender. HICCUP "Nope. It's your lucky day. We give up."**

Older Ruffnut and Tuffnut: "What?"

Older Tuffnut: "You went there to give up?"

Older Ruffnut:"Your crazier than us!"

(Then Older Ruffnut notices Eret.) "Oh but I do like that!"

They all slowly backed away from her.

** Eret's crew exchange confused stares. As does Astrid. HICCUP (CONT'D) "That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder, and..." He dismounts Toothless and tosses a net over Astrid. HICCUP (CONT'D) "... two of the finest dragon riders west of Luk Tuk. That oughtta make the boss happy, right?" Astrid grumbles. He takes her axe, hands it to Eret, and escorts Astrid past the men to the open live well. HICCUP (CONT'D) "Excuse us.." He leads Astrid down the ladder. She glares at him, plainly hating the plan. ASTRID "What are you doing?" **

Astrid: "What are you doing?"

Hiccup:"I have no idea."

**Toothless tries to follow them, but Hiccup holds him back. HICCUP "Toothless, stay." Hiccup flips the latch, lowering the grate as Eret watches, confounded. HICCUP (CONT'D) "The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble." Eret's men nervously direct their swords and spears toward Toothless. HE SNARLS. HICCUP (CONT'D)" Unless you do that. Wooden boat, big ocean. How's your swimming?" NO-NAME "Not good." A burst of flame erupts from the live well, causing the crewmen to jump back. Hiccup thrusts his Dragon Blade through the grate. HICCUP "Oops. Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners!" ASTRID "How is this a plan?" He retracts the blade and offers it up. A crewman cautiously takes it, looking it over. The pommel of the hilt is expelling green gas. HICCUP "Just what every dragon trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and..." A curious crewman clicks the lighter, igniting the gas. Hiccup ducks as the sudden explosion sweeps over the deck. HICCUP (CONT'D) "Oh, yeah, there you go!" Toothless paws at the embers. HICCUP (CONT'D) "Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained, right, bud?" Toothless gurgles and falls over. ERET "Give me that!" Eret snatches the dragon blade and HURLS it overboard. Stormfly bolts after it... ERET (CONT'D) "What game are you playing?" HICCUP "No game. We just want to meet Drago." And returns in a flash, dropping it at Eret's feet like a fetching dog, tongue wagging. Eret throws it again, frustrated. Stormfly returns with it just as quickly. ERET "Why?" HICCUP "Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons." Eret and his crew LAUGH. Astrid pokes out of the well. ASTRID "He can be really persuasive." **

They were all laughing too hard to talk at this moment in time.

**Hiccup pets Toothless, thoughtfully. HICCUP "Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you." ERET "Puh! You won't be changing any minds around here." HICCUP "I can change yours. Right here. Right now." Hiccup sets Toothless' tail in the locked, splayed position. Eret sneers, suspicious. HICCUP (CONT'D) "May I?" Suddenly, Hiccup is snatched into the air! Dragons blur past.**

Fishlegs: "AHH!"

Snotlout : "Shut up Fishface."

He was acting like he wasn't concerned but really he was. But he wasn't alone. The rest of the town was too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come on people press the little review botton it likes being pushed! J But anyway until I get a review for this chapter I will not post the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my goodness…over 1,000 views…yet no more than 14 reviews. This makes me sad! But thank you to those that reviewed!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I would like to introduce your next two visitors! _The same way everyone else appeared now Older Fishlegs and Older Snotlout showed up.

Snotlout:" I am that short! Impossible!"

Older Fishlegs: (Laughing) "You are like 5 inches shorter than Hiccup! He is actually the tallest!"

The twins (Future versions included) were laughing at Snotlout's distress. In act so was Astrid.

**The crewmen SCRAMBLE to the NET CANNONS as a FLURRY OF WINGS streak past, GASHING holes in the sails and SLICING through rigging. ERET "Dragon riders!" Toothless SHRIEKS and bounds up the mast, spotting Hiccup in the talons of a Monstrous Nightmare. Toothless relaxes, realizing that it's Hookfang. HICCUP Put me down! Snotlout! What are you doing? Snotlout looks back to see if Ruffnut witnessed the save. SNOTLOUT See how well I protect and provide? Ruffnut GRUMBLES at the incessant courting. **

Fishlegs was already seeing the disgust on Ruffnuts face at Snotlout flirting with her on the screen. So he started flirting with her. Ruffnut hurriedly went and hid behind barf and belch who was startled by the motion.

**A FLYING NET whizzes past her head. TUFFNUT Aggh! What is with all the nets?! RUFFNUT Hey watch it! That was close... Ruffnut spots Eret, FIRING nets from the deck of the ship. TRANSITION TO: A SLOW MOTION, sexy POV of Eret's glistening biceps, shuddering as he BLASTS the net cannon, aimed directly at her. RUFFNUT (CONT'D) Oh, my. The net unravels in SLOW MOTION... RUFFNUT (CONT'D) Me likey. ... enveloping Ruffnut as she yields to it, blissfully. RUFFNUT (CONT'D) Take me. **

The Vikings actually had to pause the movie for ten minutes when they started laughing. They stopped laughing but then remembered how Ruffnut acted and started laughing again.

**BACK TO REAL TIME As Hiccup FLIPS upside-down in the Hookfang's talons and KICKS off, pulling his wing-suit flaps. Eret takes aim, but Astrid SHOVES him, throwing off the shot. ASTRID HOLD YOUR FIRE! Hiccup glides unsteadily towards the ship and collides with its sail. He slides down the canvas and drops to the deck. Toothless lands behind him. HICCUP WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?! Gobber and Grump land on the deck, scattering Eret's crew. GOBBER We're here to RESCUE you! HICCUP I DON'T NEED to be rescued! STOICK (O.S.) ENOUGH! The bow dips heavily as Stoick touches down on SKULLCRUSHER. He dismounts, fuming. Eret blocks Stoick, cocky and confident. ERET Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of - Stoick shoves his face aside, sending Eret SLAMMING into Grump. Before he can react, Gobber CLUBS Eret on the head, sending him collapsing to the deck. Grump then sits on him, smothering him into submission ERET (CONT'D) (panting, suffocated) Get... this... thing... off... me! Gobber turns to the other crewmen, with a smile. GOBBER Anyone else? Eret's men eye the Vikings, armed and flanked by their dragons. They set down their swords. **

This caused another bout of laughing.

**GOBBER (CONT'D) That's what I figured. STOICK (to Hiccup) You. Saddle up. We're going home. HICCUP No. STOICK Of all the irresponsible - HICCUP - I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible? STOICK BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON! Hiccup glares, frustrated. Stoick SIGHS, realizing that he has to explain. STOICK (CONT'D) Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. INT. VIKING HALL - NIGHT FLASHBACK A hulking, cloaked figure strides confidently into fire-lit hall, interrupting a council meeting of Viking chieftains. His face is masked in silhouette. . STOICK (V.O.) Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. ON STOICK, some twenty years younger, seated in a throne, studying the impudent stranger with suspicion. STOICK (V.O.) He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and that he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him. The Viking council erupts in mocking laughter. BACK TO PRESENT Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins snicker. RUFFNUT Stupid. TUFFNUT Good one. STOICK Aye. We laughed, too... BACK TO FLASHBACK STOICK (CONT'D) Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, "Then see how well you do without me!" Drago Bludvist pulls the dragon skin cloak over himself and marches toward the door. Above, dragon fire rips through the ceiling, bringing down flaming timbers, followed by dragons covered in heavy metallic armor. They BLAST FIRE as panic ensues. STOICK (V.O.) The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. BACK TO PRESENT STOICK (stinging regret) I... was to only one to escape. The Twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs exchange spooked glances. STOICK (CONT'D) (to Hiccup) Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with. HICCUP Maybe. Hiccup turns and stomps toward Toothless, determined. Eret watches intently. STOICK Hiccup... HICCUP I'm still going to try. Hiccup jumps onto Toothless and locks eyes with Stoick. HICCUP (CONT'D) This is what I'm good at. And if I could change your mind... I can change his, too. (to Toothless) Come on. Toothless and Hiccup TAKE TO THE AIR, leaving everyone stirring in awkward silence. Astrid mounts Stormfly, about to go after him. ASTRID Let's go. STOICK NO! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day. Astrid stirs, conflicted, as Stoick stomps toward Skullcrusher, fuming. He passes Ruffnut, who's busily fondling Eret's biceps as he lays crushed under Grump. RUFFNUT Ooh, I like that. STOICK Ruffnut! RUFFNUT (petulant) Ugh! Okay!**

They were slightly and nervously chuckling at Ruffnuts actions. But then they remebred what happened to their chief. They waited to see what happened in the next scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had a percy Jackson fan moment when I did Snotlout "I am that short! Impossible"

Whoever can name what book the "Impossible!" was from I will give you a shout out! Also I saw in a review talking about how fast I have updated. Yeah I don't have a social life. Well I do Its just I am at home instead of on a vacation. And if I do not update fast then I might drop the story. Also isn't it amazing that I am writing these and as soon as im done writing I update?

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ


	9. Chapter 9

_"Hello Vikings! Here are two more people and two dragons from the future!" _Then future Gobber, Eret(Ruffnut is trying to attack him at this point), Skullcrusher, and Grump. Skullcrusher was overjoyed at seeing stoick again! He flew over too his previous owner at once. But Eret was confused. He was asking where were they and who are you and other questions. Gobber was happy to see Stoick again bt then remembered that his old friend was dead. After establishing that they were in the past they started to watch the movie. But not before Ruffnut had to try to kiss Eret. And at that moment in time Eret was somewhat successfully hiding from Ruffnut. Everyone else was laughing at her antics.

**Hiccup stares ahead, frustrated, as Toothless glides over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun. Hiccup YELLS, then slumps back onto the saddle. Toothless recoils, sensitive to Hiccup's upset. The steam from their breath mixes in the frigid air. HICCUP "Don't worry, bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise."**

Eret: "They have an extremely deep bond don't they."

Future Gobber: "They always have."

** Toothless' ear plates perk up. He glances over his shoulder to see a disturbance in the blanket of clouds. A strange and arresting MASKED WARRIOR rises from the clouds, standing upon something unseen. Its armor and cape flap in the buffeting turbulence. The warrior eyes Toothless and Hiccup, pulling up alongside them. Hiccup senses the approaching figure in his periphery and sits up, flustered. HICCUP (CONT'D) "AW, COME ON, DAD! REALLY?!" He whirls around expectantly then FREEZES, mouth agape. The warrior stares blankly, tilting his head in curiosity while cutting a menacing silhouette. Then, just as gradually as he rose, the warrior dips back beneath the clouds, disappearing. HICCUP (CONT'D) (alarmed) "Okay." (to Toothless) "No sudden moves." Suddenly, the warrior EXPLODES out of the clouds before them, standing atop a large dragon. They circle Hiccup and Toothless, forcing them to TREAD AIR. The warrior points a staff toward Hiccup, unnervingly, as he returns to face them. HICCUP (CONT'D) "Hold on, hold on." Toothless GROWLS a warning. Suddenly, they're ambushed from behind. Hiccup is plucked off of Toothless by another DRAGON and carried off. HICCUP (CONT'D) Toothless! With the tail unmanned, Toothless PLUMMETS helplessly. He FLAPS wildly then CRASHES through the ice into the black, frigid water. FLAILING and CRYING OUT, he struggles to stay afloat as he watches... Hiccup disappear into the night sky, carried off in the talons of the strange dragon - one of TENS that accompany the warrior in a cavalcade. Toothless BELLOWS in distress, desperately trying to take to the air. As he LEAPS and CRASHES, time and again... A group of SPINY DORSAL FINS split the ice, carving a path toward Toothless. Beneath the ice, a pod of SEASHOCKERS approach, two-headed, with Manta Ray like wings GLIDING silently in the gloom. Fixated on Hiccup, Toothless is caught by surprise as the Seashockers surface and DRAG HIM UNDER. Hiccup's helmet bobs to the surface, marking all that remains. EXT. ARCTIC SKY/ARCHIPELAGO - NIGHT (MIDNIGHT SUN) (Scene 1300 - Dragon Lady) Hiccup shivers in the claws of the dragon, surrounded by the strange flock full of breeds he's never seen. He looks back for Toothless, now long gone. "HICCUP HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!" The warrior offers no response, seemingly immune to the cold as he leads the dragon flock across the polar night - an alien landscape, harsh and foreboding. Out of the fog looms an EPIC ICE FORMATION - jagged, spiked, and similar to the icy aftermath of Eret's fort, but many times its size.**

Fishlegs: "Whoa! Why are they going there?"

Astrid: "I don't know Fishlegs but just watch the movie to find out!"

There would have been a lot more of a conversation but really people just wanted to know what happens to hiccup and toothless.

** The DRAGON ESCORT dives into its jagged folds. INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - CONTINUOUS The WILD RIDE suddenly gives way to a MULTILEVEL, CAVERNOUS CHAMBER made of ice and columns of basalt rock. It's heavily populated with dragons of all kinds, looming in the shadows. Hiccup is dropped in the center. He scrambles to his feet, calling out into the darkness. HICCUP "We have to head back for my dragon!" A HISSING dragon CLOSES IN, sniffing, leering, aggressive. Hiccup extends and lights his telescoping dragon blade, waving a swirl of fire around himself. The dragon pauses, intrigued, and then watches hypnotically as Hiccup pacifies him with calculated sweeps of the fiery blade. The warrior watches keenly from the shadows. Several aggressive dragons close in behind Hiccup. Hearing their hisses, he quickly stows the blade, replaces a cartridge in its hilt, then flips it around and sprays a perimeter of Zippleback gas around himself. He clicks the lighter, igniting a flash ring. The testy dragons recoil. He then reaches through the smoke, offering his open hand. The dragons re-approach, sniffing him with calmed curiosity. ON THE WARRIOR ... tilting his masked head, curious. He dismounts his dragon and approaches Hiccup. HICCUP (CONT'D)" Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist?" The warrior circles Hiccup in silence, taking in his gear, his dragon blade, his face. HICCUP (CONT'D) "Do you even understand what I'm saying?" The warrior whirls and HAMMERS his staff. In response, a large dragon ASCENDS from the depths, carrying... HICCUP (CONT'D) "Toothless!" Toothless is dumped on the ground next to Hiccup, sopping wet. Hiccup rushes to him, petting him reassuringly. Toothless coos in relief. HICCUP (CONT'D) "It's okay. I'm glad to see you, too, bud. You really had me worried there." The warrior rattles his staff at a nearby dragon. In response, it and the surrounding dragons produce firelight from their throats, spotlighting Hiccup and Toothless. The warrior sets down his staff and shield, then approaches Hiccup, cautiously and animal-like. Toothless SNARLS and circles Hiccup defensively, but then instantly yields to the stranger's outstretched hand. With a quick, disarming gesture, the warrior lays Toothless down in a state of bliss. Hiccup is astounded. The warrior's hand continues toward Hiccup's face. He recoils, but the warrior persists, finding the faint scar on Hiccup's chin, glinting in the firelight. The warrior GASPS and retreats a few steps. WARRIOR (whispered, shaken) "Hiccup?" (beat) "Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?" The voice is surprisingly female. HICCUP "Uh, should I... should I know you?" WARRIOR "No. You were only a babe..." The warrior slowly removes the strange mask, revealing VALKA, 40, beneath. Her eyes meet his, equally wide-eyed and aghast. VALKA "... but a mother never forgets." Hiccup stammers, tongue-tied, aghast. VALKA (CONT'D) "Come..."**

Stoick after the last reveal looks pale and toungh tied.

Stoick: My Valka! She is alive!

Hiccup: Wow…My mothers alive.

Astrid: Can you believe it?

Eret: Oh she is alive all right! And don't trust her cooking. I mean run if she offers to cook. I have learned that one time too many…  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter was a pleasure too write! I am going too include more diologe in the next chapters and only people who read this authors note would know this. I am making a watch the series story! For how to train your dragon. Pm me if you would like to know more I am just buzy writing this right now and I do have too study…. But once I am finished with this I will start on the Watch the series story. The little review botton likes to be pushed! Push it please! JJJJJJJJJJJJ


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I just thought to let you guys know that I am introducing everybody else in this chapter! I am actually writing this in Word so that's why the X's are not a complete line break.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I can't wait any longer! I am introducing everyone else!" _Then out of nowhere just like the other future people Future Toothless, Future Stormfly, and the rest of the future dragons appeared. Also Future Hiccup, Future Astrid, and Valka appeared. Stoick imeadately ran over too his wife. But while he was running towards her she started bawling.

Stoick:" What is wrong Val? We are finally reunited!"

Valka: (Crying)" I was told I could not tell you until you all find out."

The rest of the future people held the heads down. They knew what she meant. They were also told too not say anything.

**Stoick and Gobber search over the frigid waves that lap against the pack ice. STOICK "Boar-headed! Just like his mother!"**

Valka: (Finally redeeming some form of calmness) "Really Stoick? I'm the stubborn bull –headed one? I thought that was you."

Stoick knew not to comment. The rest of the village was laughing.

Fishlegs: "True when hiccup sets his mind too something there really is no stopping him. "

Older Fishlegs and Older Astrid: "He only gets worse."

This makes everyone pale thinking about all the trouble they would get into.

Snotlout: "Wait. Do I get anymore awesomer than I already am?! Nevermind don't answer that I already know I do!" Then he promptly kisses his mussels.

Older Hiccup: Ahh should I answer or not? I don't want to hurt his feelings! But that would be funny to see his face! (Whispering)

** "She could never stay put either. "Gobber glances over at Stoick, who's hunched over, brow furrowed and solemn. GOBBER "Ah, he's just twenty. And a Viking. I mean, could there be a worse combination? Ha! When I think of how stubborn and senseless YOU were back in the day... well, not much has changed, actually."**

Valka: "Gobber even admits to it! You are the stubborn one!"

Stoick: "Not as much as you!"

Hiccup: "Can't we just agree I get my stubbornness from both sides and was doomed from the start?!"

Both Stoick and Valka stop fighting and Valka is smiling smugly like she won.

** STOICK "You know what he's like. He won't give up, Gobber. And if Hiccup finds Drago, before we find him..." GOBBER "Bah! NOTHING can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury's around. It's a Night Fury!" Framed by a hole in the ice, a glistening object bobs on the surface below. Stoick squints and CIRCLES BACK, leading Skullcrusher in a DIVE toward it. Stoick SNAGS it out of the water. It's Hiccup's helmet. Gobber pulls alongside Stoick, seeing his look of dread. Stoick holds the helmet out for his dragon to SMELL. STOICK "Find him, Skullcrusher. Find him." Skullcrusher SNIFFS the helmet like a bloodhound, ROARS, and suddenly CHANGES HEADING. INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - TUNNEL - DAWN CLOSE ON Hiccup, flustered, winded, chasing VALKA through tightly winding corridors. HICCUP "Hold on! Wait just a minute! Come back here!" VALKA This way. "Come." HICCUP "You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my mother?! I mean, what the - do you grasp how INSANE it sounds?!" (beat) "I have questions!" VALKA Come. "Quickly!" Hiccup follows her over the difficult terrain. He tries to clamber over a tall rock, unsuccessfully. HICCUP "Where have you been all this time?" Toothless boosts him over. Hiccup lands on the other side. HICCUP (CONT'D) "What've you been doing?! They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by..." Hiccup trails off as he enters... INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - OASIS - CONTINUOUS ... a stadium-sized chamber teeming with ferns, waterfalls, hot springs and THOUSANDS of new DRAGONS. Hiccup wanders in, basking in the in the amazing sight: a dome of sweating ice capping a geothermal micro climate, filled with dragons of every shape and kind. He spots Valka clinging to a basalt overhang, watching him. HICCUP "This is where you've been for twenty years?" She nods from her perch. HICCUP (CONT'D) "You've been rescuing them." She nods again, this time with a smile. HICCUP (CONT'D) "Unbelievable." VALKA "You're not upset?" HICCUP "What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady." Valka chuckles, and using her dragon's wing, lowers herself to the ground like a skilled acrobat. VALKA "At least I'm not boring... right?" HICCUP" I suppose there is that..." (feeble, trailing off)" ... one... specific... thing..." Excited dragons rush up to greet Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup pets a few, marveling at the vast dragon utopia before him. VALKA "Do you like it?" HICCUP "I don't have the words." Toothless SNARLS in annoyance as the curious, smothering dragons SNIFF every part of him. VALKA "Can I... ? He's beautiful!" She reaches out to stroke Toothless, who PURRS at her touch. VALKA (CONT'D) "Incredible. He might very well be the last of his kind." She inspects his talons as Toothless rolls onto his back, nuzzling her. VALKA (CONT'D) "And look, he's your age! No wonder you get along so well." Hiccup smiles, astounded by Toothless' affection for Valka. She checks his teeth. They recede into the gums at her touch. VALKA (CONT'D) "And retractable teeth? Ah! How did you manage to—" HICCUP—"I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded." She winces and offers a sympathetic nod as she stands to caress a few of her own rescued dragons. VALKA "This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared." (re: Toothless' tail) "And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?" HICCUP "Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down." She glares, confused. HICCUP (CONT'D) "It's okay though. He got me back." (playfully, to Toothless) "Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So... peg leg!" Hiccup rattles his prosthetic leg with a smirk. Valka observes their playful rapport with curiosity. VALKA "What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?" HICCUP "He didn't take it all that well." She mutters in agreement. HICCUP (CONT'D) "But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own." She smiles at Toothless, dismissive. VALKA "If only it were possible." HICCUP "No, really, I" – VALKA –" Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different."**

Wow… That was the only thought on anyone's mind. This was amazing! Well the future people were just waiting till the scene were stoick dies. They were metally preparing themselves for that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was a pleasure to write! Please review! Even you guests! You do know you can review without an account right? But anyway feedback is appreciated! Hey if I am not giving a character enough attention tell me and I will do more in the next chapter!JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ


End file.
